Then There Were Two
by shadowhuntersfanatic
Summary: Clary and Simon (brother and sister) are new to Idris High School Of The Arts. What happens when Clary meets new friends and she catches the eye of a certain blonde.
1. Chapter One

"Clary! Clary wake up!!" Simon yelled as he jumped on top of my bed. I felt him jumping, I just chose not to respond. "Our letters from Idris are here!" He shouted. As soon as he said that my eyes snapped open and I shot up in my bed. "Why didnt you say that in the first place!?" I yelled while snatching the letter out of his hand. Simon didnt even say anything, just glared at me with a look that said 'dont try me'. I gave him the puppy dog eyes and his hardened expression softened. We both shared a glance at eachother before pulling the folded papers put of the envelope.

 _Congratulations Clarissa Morgenstern, you have been accepted into Idris Hidh School of The Arts! Your classes start on Monday_ _, please dont be late. There will be a student to guide you around the school so meet them at the front office. They'll have your schedules and locker codes and such. School starts at 8:00 a.m. I look foward to meeting you._

 _Celine Herondale, IHSA Principal._

We let out a excited squeal at the same time which caused both of us the burst into a fit of laughter. After about 5 minutes of laughter we regained our seriousness and decided to go tell mom and dad.

~~~~~~BOB THE TIME HOP~~~~~~~~

 **FAST FWRD TO MOM AND DADS ROOM**

As soon as I walked into their room i immediately got a feeling of uneasiness, but i waved it away and continued to deliver the news. "Mom, dad, me and simon have some news." I said. My mom got up from ger vanity table and said "so do we." "I'll go first, I said." "WE GOT INTO IDRIS!" Me and Simon yelled simultaneously. My mom had the biggest smile on her face but my dad looked uneasy. "Thats great! Im so proud of you." My mom said, but my dad didnt react at all. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked. My mom and dad exchanged a look before he said "me and your mom wont be here on Monday, we have a meeting with the CEO of that art company that was interested in your mom's work. We have to fly out to L.A. tonight. Our flight leaves in 3 hours. But we have a surprise for you two." I was about to speak when Simon cut me off "What is it!" He excitedly asked. "Come with us," mom said. We followed her out of her room, through the hallways of our house, and ended up at the garage door.

My mom opened the door and me and Simon were amazed by the sight we saw. Two Harleys were sitting in the middle of the garage, one red, one blue. "These are for us?" I asked my mom. "Yes!" My mom said. I ran over to the bikes and got on the red one. The motorcycles were brand new, I could tell. I turned mines on and revved the engine. I looked to my right and saw Simon on his bike with a look of amazement on his face.

I jumped off of my bike, ran to my parents and engulfed them into a monster hug. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I practically screamed. Simon did exactly what I did but with a more cool approach. My dad then said "hate to ruin the moment but me and your mom have to be at the airport in a hour and a half." I let go of my mom and dad and let them finish packing.

 ** _30 minutes later..._**

After my shower I walked into the kitchen to grab a snack. After I was about halfway done with my chips i heard my mom and dad walk down the stairs. "Were leaving guys," my mom said. "K bye. Love you" I said. "See you!" Simon yelled from the top of the stairs. I gave my parents a kiss on the cheek then they left l, but before my mom left she said "Clary, dress to impress" then she winked and walked out. I wonder what that meant, but i found out what it meant when i walked into my room and saw a black box on my bed. Inside that black box was a all leather biker suit, leather gloves, a leather jacket, and thigh high leather boots with a 6 inch heel. _Good looking mom_ , I thought to myself. I placed the clothes back into the box and checked the time on my phone. I went to press my home Button then realized i had gotten the iphone X the other day. The time read 10:16. I crawled onto my bed, got under the covers and as soon as my head hit my pillow I was out like a light.


	2. Chapter Two (06-14 20:10:55)

**Sorry guys, I know you thought the other chapter was chapter 2 but i just had to update it because there were a few errors in the story. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the marvelous Cassandra Clare. Without further ado, lets get to the story!** I awoke to the tiresome sound of my alarm clock. Oh how i hated to hear that sound. I awoke from the strangest dream. It was about an boy, he was like an angel, or should i say he was an angel. He had golden eyes, golden hair, golden tanned skin, and beautiful white angel wings. He even said my name. And as he was about to finish his sentence that stupid alarm clock had to ruin everything. I decided to try to forget about the dream though and get ready for school. I decided that I wouldn't be the shy, quiet girl i usually was. I wouldn't dress like a boy, and i wouldn't take anybody's shit anymore. I would become popular, and I will be prom queen. It was my turn to shine.

~~~~~~BOB THE TIME HOP~~~~~~~

After my shower I went into my room to get dressed. I took to forever but I finally decided to wear the biker outfit. I took the box from my closet shelf, opened it, and set it onto my bed. I took out the leather pants first. I slipped them on but didn't bother looking at my mirror yet, I wanted to surprise myself. Next was the leather crop top. I made sure to wear a push up bra so that my cleavage would show. Most would think it was a slutty move but for me it was just to catch the eyes of boys. I put the heel boots on next and I felt myself get lifted up a couple of inches. I slid on the leather jacket next and after that it was the gloves. Since I already did my hair and makeup before I got dressed I walked right over the the mirror and took a long glance at myself. I looked beautiful! The outfit hugged me in all the right places plus the red lipstick and winged eyeliner that gave off a bad-girl type of vibe. P E R F E C T, I thought to myself. I grabbed my phone, lip gloss, charger, and headphones and stuffed them into my purse then grabbed my bookbag and keys before turning off my light and leaving my room.

I walked into the hallway to find Simon dressed in a similar outfit to mines. Hos hair was wet and it was in his eyes which made him look hawt if i do say so myself. He looked at me and said "the only reason I don't make you go in the house and change is because we'd be late for school." I laughed and walked down the long spiraling staircase, Simon following suit. I opened the garage door and walked over to my Harley. Since last night was so dark i wasnt able to notice the word Clarissa engraved in silver on the side of my bike and Simon on the side of his. I climbed on and put the key into the ignition. The bike started up and I waited for Simon to open the garage. He opened the garage and climbed onto bike and started it. We both sped away into the direction of the school, me leading im front since i was the more skilled rider. After about 15 minutes of driving Simon and I pulled into the large parking lot of the school. We parked in the middle, side by side and simultaneously pulled our helmets off. I shook my hair, knowing that my curls were messed up and grabbed my bookbag and keys. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Simon. He said "Clary, look." Confused, I turned around and saw what Simon was talking about.

Every student in the parking lot had their eyes on us. I smirked and just continued to walk, my heels clicking on the ground. I was almost at the front door until i saw something out of the corner of my eye that made my heart skip a beat. It was the golden boy, the one I dreamed about last night. May I say, he is even more gorgeous in person. From his full, round lips to his beautifully shaped face to his unnaturally gold eyes, the eyes that we're looking dead at me. I shook myself out of my trance and tried to walk away, but it was too late, he had strolled his way over to me, a smirk plastered over his face. "Like what you see, red?" He asked. His voice was like music to my ears and he was so close I could smell homey on his breath. I decided to put on a cool front. "As if, you're not the most beautiful person around here." I said matter-o-factly.

He looked down and I followed his eyes down to my cleavage. "Pervert" I muttered then walked away. Out of the corner of my eye i could've sworn I saw him blush.

I walked into the office and spoke to the secretary, Ms. Fairchild. She said that the principal was in a meeting with a student and that I had to wait 20 minutes. Which meant I would be late. Good job Clary, late on the first day. I thought to myself.

The door swung open and a boy stepped out. As he got closer I began to notice his strange features. For instance, his hair was a paperish white type of color and his eyes were a black that resembled the void. He was beautifully scary, like the contrast to Jace, he was like a dark angel.

As he walked out the office he winked at me, which made me feel a tad bit uneasy. I stood there, looking after him when the principal cleared her throat and when I turned to look at her I realized how beautiful she actually was. She had long golden hair that stopped at the small of her back. Her brown pantsuit hugged her body nicely and her white heels complimented the outfit nicely.

I followed her into her room and closed the door behind me. She sat at her desk and i sat in a plush, comfy chair across from her. "Hello, my name is Celine Herondale." She said while holding her hand out. "Clarissa Morgenstern," I said while taking her hand and shaking it.

She went on and on about rules aand regulations when all of a sudden blondie walked in. "What's _he_ doing here?" I scowled while looking at him. "Clarissa, this is my son, Jace Herondale, he'll be your tour for today. I arranged for you two to have every class together so you wouldn't get lost in the school." Mrs. Herondale said with a smile.

My body crystallized when it dawned on me.

I would have ever class period with Jace.

Every day.

For the rest of the year.

 **Guys, I'm so sorry. My stupid computer deleted the ending of my story so it wasn't posted. Idk whats going on but I'll get to the bottom of it. Im gonna post chapter 3 tonight. Currently its 10:09 p.m. central time, what about you?**


	3. Chapter Three

**So guys im so sorry but i fell asleep last night and I barely got any sleep. Im exhausted but im determined to finish this story! Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they all belong to the marvelous Cassandra Clare. Without further ado, on with Chapter three!**

 _ **Jace's POV**_

May I just say, it was _absolutely_ _hilarious_ to see the horror on strawberry shortcake's face. Though im hurt she wouldn't want to spend time with me, I mean _look at me_. Who wouldn't?

"Is there anyone else you can volunteer? Please Mrs. Herondale im begging you, anybody but him." The girl, Clarissa I think, begged. My mother's face hardened. "Clarissa, one thing you will learn is that when I made decisions, they are final."My mom said in a stern voice. Then she turned to me and a smile plastered on her face. "Jace, sweetheart, can you show Clarissa to her locker please? The bell has already rung and I don't want her to miss first period." Mom said.

Clarissa groaned but got up and walked out of the office. I gave my mom one last glance before following Clarissa out of the office.

When I got into the hallway I saw Clarissa speed walking down the halls. "Hey red, slow down!" I shouted. As soon as I said that she stopped abruptly, giving me a chance to catch up. She turned slowly to look at me and when I saw her face I was absolutely terrified. Her eyes were an icy green. Her mouth pressed into a hard line. Her face hard as stone.

"First of all, my name isnt Red, or Strawberry Shortcake, it's Clarissa. Second of all, _stop_ trying to flirt and _stop_ trying to be my friend. I don't want _anything_ to do with you." She spat, as she backed me into one of the lockers. I was absolutely terrified but I put on a front and plastered a smirk on my face. "Well, _Clarissa_ , I just want to get to know you, is there something wrong with that?" I asked mockingly while snaking an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

She growled and started to speak when a flash went off. Clarissa pulled away and we both turned around to see Maia Roberts, the school's yearbook photographer with a camera in her hand, aimed at _us._ "Jace Herondale and Clarissa Morgenstern: cutest couple." She said.

Clarissa blushed and hurried off down the hallway. I glared at Maia then chased Clarissa down the hallways again.

 ** _Clary's POV_**

 _Well that was embarrassing._ I thought to myself while hurrying to 1st period. I'll just go to my locker later. I could hear Jace following me around but I jist needed to find Mr. Starkweather's classroom. I looked for about 5 more minutes then I finally found it.

I took a deep breath then I opened the door. All eyes were on me. I scanned thr class and saw Jace sitting in the back of the class, smirking at me. "Hello, I'm Mr. Starkweather your history teacher. Please introduce yourself to the class." The teacher said. I smiles and walked over to the center of the room, making sure to sway my hips to get attention.

"Hi, my name is Clarissa Morgenstern, but you can call me Clary. I like to draw, paint, dance, and party." I said. "Well, _Clary_ you can go sit in the seat between Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Herondale." Mr. Starkweather said. I strolled over to my seat, shooting a wink at a boy on the way.

When I looked at Isabelle I realized how pretty she is. With her curvy body (just like mines) and her long raven black hair, to her big brown eyes she reminded me of a model. I looked to her right and saw a boy that looked exactly like her. He had raven black hair and electric blue eyes. He looked up at me and gave a small smile before turning back to the board.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Sebastian staring at me in a lustrous way. "Clary, I was wondering if you would like to sit with me at lunch?" Sebastian asked. " _Actually_ , Clary is sitting with me." Jace interjected. I could've sworn I saw anger flash in Sebastian's eyes but if it was there, it only lasted one second. "Clarissa, who would _you_ like to sit by?" Sebastian asked sweetly. "J-Jace," I stuttered, afraid of his reaction . "Fine, you little bi-" Sebastian began but was interrupted by the bell.

I jumped out of my seat and made a dash for the door, eager to escape my current situation.

~~~~~~~BOB THE TIME HOP~~~~~~~

All of my classes were boring. The only interesting thing I had all day was lunch.

I walked into the enormous lunch room, scanned around the tables until I found Simon. He was sitting at a table with Isabelle, her twin, the girl that took me and Jace's picture, Jace, some girl dressed very provocative, a boy with brown hair, and brown eyes, and a _very_ sparkly man.

The first thing I noticed is that the girl was sitting on Jace's lap. I crcringed and continued to sit next to Isabelle. Isabelle introduced me to everyone. I met Alec Lightwood, Maia Roberts, Jordan Kyle, Magnus Bane, and Kaelie Whitewillow. We talked, joked, and laughed.

By the time I got home I was too exhausted to do anything. I walked into my room and collapsed onto my bed, falling into a peaceful sleep.

 **Well, thats it for chapter three guys! I hope you liked itThere is bound to be more CLACE next chapter. Until next time!**

 **-Makaylaaa**


	4. AN

**Guys's im so sorry for not updating. My phone got stolen and I've been trying tot track it so ive been stressed a lot but I promise I will try to update for you guys as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not posting but my phone had got stolen so I was dealing with that and then I wanted to do a spinoff of another story that i really liked called Fatally Yours by IWriteNaked, go check it out! I'm kinda having a writers block so this chapter won't be long so sorry. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the marvelous Cassandra Clare. Without further ado, on with the story!**

 ** _Clary's POV_**

I awake a hour before my alarm clock but instead of going back to sleep, I slid out of bed and went to get ready for school. I took my shower and when I came out thought about what I would wear today. I decided on a pink short story crop top, a white flared skater skirt, and 5 inch pink heels. I straighten my hair and apply mascara, eyeliner, and pink shimmery lip gloss. I grab my purse, phone, keys, and book bag then head downstairs to eat breakfast.

I decide to make myself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch since I didn't feel like cooking. I finish eating my cereal and realize it still isn't time for me to go to school. I hear Simon coming down the stairs and see he's fully dressed also. "Woke up early too?" I ask him. He nodded in my direction then poured himself a bowl of cereal. That's when I remembered that Izzy gave me her number yesterday. I called her and she picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"She said "Hey Iz it's Clary" I said. " Hey Clary! What's up?" "I woke up early now I'm bored so I was wondering if I could come over your house?" "Sure! I'll text you the address." She said. I hung up the phone and told Simon I was going to Izzy's house and asked if he wanted to go. "Yes!" He replied a little too quickly. I raised one eyebrow at him before grabbing my things and making my way to the garage.

I got on my motorcycle, not bothering to wear a helmet, and waited for Simon. We sped off towards Izzy's house. Her house actually wasn't that far, it was only 15 minutes away. When we arrived to Izzy's house I realized it was quite similar to my house.

I got off my bike and walked to the front door, Simon following suit. I rang the doorbell and was surprised when _Jace_ answered the phone. He looked me up and down then licked his lips before yelling "Iz, you have guests!" He stepped aside and gestured for us to enter the lavish house.

Isabelle came speeding stairs even though she was wearing 5 inch heels. She ran and gave me a big hug before pulling my arm and dragging me back up the stairs. She pulled me into her room, threw me on the bed, then slammed her door.

She pulled out her phone and showed me a picture. I froze as soon as I saw what the picture was it froze. It was the picture of me and Jace at the lockers. "How did you find this?" I asked. "The school website," She said with a wide grin. "Why didn't you tell me you and Jace were dating?" She said with a frown. _Dating?!? She must be batshit crazy._ "Me and Jace are not dating!" I nearly shout. "He May be panty dropping sexy, but we are not dating. Besides, he's dating that dyed blonde slut Kaelie." I said with a sour look. "SO YOU THINK HES SEXY?!?" Isabelle shouts with an excited voice. "Who doesn't?" I said in an obvious tone. "You guys are totally meant to be!" She squealed.

I rolled my eyes and I got up and walked out of the room only to find Jace, Alec, and Simon eavesdropping by the door. They all scratched the back of their necks and tried to act casual but it was totally obvious. Isabelle came behind me and gave each one of them the death glare. I turned to Jace and asked "You didn't hear anything did you?" I asked in a desperate tone. "Oh, if you mean did I hear the part where you called me 'panty-dropping-sexy', then yes." He said with a smirk. I face palmed and started to walk to the stairs, trying to conceal the blush on my face when Jace called out "hey red!" I slowly turned around "yes?" I ask. "You don't look that bad yourself," he said with a wink which only made me blush more.

I ran dawn the stairs, with Izzy following me. "Omg Clary, I just had the best idea! You should have a pool party!" She said. The idea actually wasn't that bad, it sounded kinda fun. "When?" I asked. "How about tonight?" She asked in an excited tone. "Sure." I said with a smile on my face "now let's go before we're late to school."

 **I told you guys it would be short. Clace will definitely happen next chapter. What do you think will happen? Review and favorite!**

 **-Makaylaaa**


	6. Chapter five

**So guys I was having a writers block then all of a sudden while I was watching Tv the ideas just exploded into my mind. I jotted them all down on an envelope. An actual envelope. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the marvelous Cassandra Clare. With out further ado, I give you chapter five!**

 ** _Clary's POV_**

When we arrived at school everybody was always talking about my party. "How does everyone know about the party already?" I asked Izzy with a confused look. "I tweeted it" She said with a grin. "You've got to make me one of those!" I said and returned her a grin.

I walked to my locker only to almost puke. Jace had Kaelie pushed against the a locker that we 2 lockers away from mine and he practically had his tongue down her throat. I gagged and turned to see Isabelle with the same expression.

I walked over to my locker and put my combination in it then opened it. I put my book bag inside of it and grabbed my books then closed my locker shut with a slam. I turn to see Kaelie looking at me with a scowl and Jace with the same expression. "Excuse me we were busy." She said with a sour expression. "Well excuse me if I would like to get to my locker. This is a public place after all so excuse me if I interrupted your little kiss fest. Maybe bea decent person and take it to a janitors closet so you won't have to bitch on about me _interrupting_ you." I said with as much venom as Kaelie had used before. "You know you could always join, Red." Jace said with a grin. " when hell puts in an ice skating maybe I'll consider it." I said with a smile. " now If you'll excuse me, I have class to get to." I said then walked away, swaying my hips.

 ** _Jace's POV_**

Wow. Who knew Red could be so badass. Her being irritated was actually kinda hot.

When she walked away Kaelie turned back to me and said "sooo where were we?" I said "I've got to get to class Kaelie. Maybe later." Her smile faltered but she returned it with a sultry smile. "Fine, but if you would like to go back to where we were started, my shift at Takis ends at 11:00"

God I didn't want to be with this girl anymore. I look for any excuse before saying "sorry Kaelie but I'm going to Clary's pool party today." She suddenly became angry. "Fine!" She said with a huff then stomped down the hallways.

Sebastian walked up to me and said "So what do you think about Clary?" "She's cute." I said, making sure not to show any emotion.

The truth was, I thought Clary was beautifully hot. She was smart and sexy and totally badass. "Just cute? You're blind huh. I will make have her in my bed, whether she knows it or not." He said. That instantly woke me up. "What if she doesn't want to 'Be in your bed'?" I asked. "I'll make her then." Sebastian said with a grin. I don't think he knows that's rape. "You going to her party?" I ask, eager to change the subject. "Of course. Clary in a bikini? I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sebastian said in an obvious tone. I checked my phone time and saw I had 5 minutes to get to class. "Oh shit! Seb we gotta get to 1st period!" I said in a panicked tone. We both took off on a mad dash down the hallways toward the classroom.

As soon as we entered the room and sat down, the bell rung. I let out a sigh of relief only to look to the right and see Clary looking at me with her head cocked sideways in a questioning way. I rolled my eyes at her and tried to catch up on the notes Mr. Starkweather was writing down quickly on the board.

At the end of the notes I realized I'd missed a few of the notes. I looked over on Clary's notebook so I could copy hers but I saw something totally different. It was a picture of me. Her drawing is exquisite. She captured every single detail of my face. I kept looking when all of a sudden the notebook slammed shut. I looked up and connected eyes with a blushing red head. "Mind your business, golden boy." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Alright class, you can have free time for the rest of the class." I turned to speak to Clary, but she was talking to Isabelle.

Then all of a sudden Sebastian tapped on her shoulder.

 ** _Clary's POV_**

I was discussing the party with Isabelle when all of a sudden Sebastian tapped me on my shoulder. I shivered but turned to look at Sebastian. "Yes?" I asked in an annoyed tone. "Clary, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. The way I acted was ridiculous and I just wanted to apologize. I hope I can make it up to you at your party tonight." He said in a sincere tone. "It's okay Sebastian, but if you'll excuse me I have to finish making plans with Isabelle, but your apology is accepted." I said in the nicest way possible then i turned back to Isabelle.

"So like I was saying, I have the perfect swimsuit for you! Jace will melt when he sees you in it!" Isabelle squealed. "Shhhhh." I said hurriedly at Isabelle. "Oh right sorry. But seriously you guys need to talk about it. I can tell you guys both like each other." She said. "I know, I'm planning on talking to him tonight. Which is why I need a favor." "Sure, Clary what is it?" "Can you make sure Jace comes to my house early so he can 'help prepare'?" I asked in a hopeful tone. "Sure Clary! I'll bring Alec too." She said. God I loved her so much. "Thank you Thank you Thank you!" I said then hugged her. The bell rung and we left out of the classroom and into second period.

All day all I could think about was the party. I kept hearing excited chatter which only made me want to skip school even more than I already wanted to.

When the final bell rang I happily skipped to Isabelle's car and hopped in the passenger side. She had already brung the clothes with her and they were in the trunk so we sped off to my house, Alec, Simon, and Jace behind us.

When arrived to my house me and Isabelle practically ran to my room. I said "Guys begin setting up, we'll be down in about a hour." "Or two!" Isabelle commented. I rolled my eyes but kept walking up to the grand staircase leading to the bedrooms.

Jace, Isabelle, and Alec would spend the night since we were planning on making this party last until like 3 a.m.

When we arrived into my room Isabelle took a swimsuit out of her bag and shoved me into my bathroom. "Put it on" she ordered.

I put the swimsuit on and I was amazed at what I saw. The swimsuit top was black and off shouldered and it had red roses all over it. The bottom was a simple bikini bottom but it had like ties on both sides. The top had like a bra on the inside so it gave my boobs an extra umph.

I walked back into my room and saw Isabelle in a light blue bikini with white hearts all over it. _She looks prettier than me,_ I thought to myself. "Omg Clary you look soo hottt! Jace will literally die when he sees you in this swimsuit!" Izzy squealed excitedly.

She went into her bag and brung out a pair of simple black sandals and she put on some white ones. Yesterday she had took me to the nail shop to get a manicure and pedicure with black polish and now I see why.

I put my hair into a messy bun and Isabelle put hers into two braids. We both put on out swimsuit coverups (sun dresses) then headed downstairs to help the boys prepare for the party.

When I opened the door I was blasted with music. Huh, guess Simon didn't need help with the music after all. I walked downstairs to only find Simon and Alec in the living room. I guess Alec could tell what I was thinking because he said "Jace is outside setting up the lights." I thanked him with my eyes, gave Isabelle one last look, then walked through the sliding doors and outside.

When I walked outside I was greeted with the most beautiful soft I could've ever imagined. Jace was shirtless. And boy was he sexy. His chest was just so chilled and muscled I think I fell in love.

I think I even drooled a little.

"What's up with the coverup, Red?" Jace asked, snapping me out of my trance. "Nothing, I just don't want to have it off right now. I'm not really comfortable with my body." I said shyly. "Really? You're a D cup with a nice ass and a perfectly shaped body. What's to not be comfortable about?" Jace asked. I blushed furiously and said "thanks." "You're welcome." He said, and I could tell he was smiling. "I've been wanting to tell you that since like forever." He said sheepishly. "Really?" I said kinda surprised. I took a step towards him and I could tell my presence bothered him.

"Of course! You're beautiful, and smart, and extremely talented." He said. I took his hands in mines and looked into his eyes. They were good and the more I stared into them the more I wanted to just get lost inside of them. "Thank you Jace." I said bashfully.

I didn't realize it before, but our faces were very close. He put his hand on my cheek and brought my lips to his. The kiss was sweet and gently and it was the best feeling ever. "OMGGGG GUYS LOOK!" I heard Isabelle squeal. We pulled apart abruptly and turned to see Isabelle, Simon, and Alec at the door applauding. I blushed furiously and Jace just smirked. He put his arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear "nice kissing, Red." I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

The bell rung and I knew that tonight would be a wild night.

 **Finally the CLACE kiss!!!!!!! Im sorry for the wait but I've been at the doctor lately after I was diagnosed with a heart murmur. Next chapter will be the party and many many crazy things will be happening... including CLACE. Until next time guys.**

 **-Makaylaaa**


	7. Hey everyone!

Hey guys! I know i haven't been on here in about a year or two, i'm sorry. My mom passed away recently and i just started high school so you can say I've been kinda busy. This story hasn't been updated in a while i know, and i'm sorry. If you guys still want me to continue this story or you want me to write any other stories,just PM me and let me know what you think!

-yours truly, makayla


	8. Chapter Six

**I'm baaaack everyone! I'm so so so sorry for being gone but i'm back and ready to begin writing again! Currently it is 4:47 a.m. and for some odd reason I'm not tired at all. It may take me a while to get back into my writing groove so this chapter may be a little short, but the lengths will increase as we go. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the marvelous Cassandra Clare. Without further ado, let's get to the story!**

 _ **Clary's POV**_

Jace gives me a kiss on the forehead and leaves to finish the rest of the decorations. Isabelle runs to answer the door, and of course, the first person to arrive was Sebastian. Much to my surprise, he looked good... he came in black swimming shorts. ONLY black swimming shorts. (well he had on sandals too.) His body, similar to Jace's was truly something to behold.

 _How can two boys be so fine?_ I ask myself in my head.

He catches me looking him up and down and begins strolling toward me with a smirk on his face.

"enjoying the view, Morgenstern?" He said.

Just the sound of his voice sends shivers up my spine. Something about him screams for me to run in the other direction. I shake the feeling off and say "I would if there was something to enjoy." He chuckles darkly, but doesn't reply so spin around, whipping my hair in the process, and turn away looking for where Isabelle disappeared to.

 _ **Sebastian's POV**_

Fuck, she's so hot.

I have to have her.

I don't care what I have to do, Clarissa Morgenstern will be mine.

I saw her checking me out. I have never been turned on more.

It's getting dark which means the party is officially about to start. The plan is to get her drunk off her ass, take her to some abandoned room, and have my way with her. If that _prick_ Jace tries to get in my way there will be a problem.

The way her hips move when she walks, the way she looks at me through her eyelashes. I would love to make her _scream_ with pleasure under me.

I have to have her.

The doorbell rings again and I see Isabelle shuffle past me to open it. She's not that bad either, I wonder if her and Clary would be interested in a threesome.

I feel my shorts become uncomfortable and I groan.

 _Not right now Seb,_ I tell myself. There will be time for that later. For now, focus on Clary.

I go into the kitchen and grab a drink. Lets see what tonight holds.

 _ **Clary's POV**_

Isabelle leaves to answer the door and I take that moment to look out my window in search for Jace. I spot his golden curls easily. He's talking to Sebastian and I can't help but wonder what they're thinking about.

Isabelle walks into the room and plops next to me on the bed. "Spying, I see." she says. "It isn't like tha-" i begin, but she cuts me off. "It's okay, I understand," she says in a sympathetic tone.

She holds her cup out to me and i take it, smell it, and hand it back to her. The smell was horrible.

Isabelle laughs and says "you've never had vodka before?" she asks me. "I don't drink," I reply quietly.

Before Iz can say anything, Magnus bursts into the room, in sparkly swimming shorts. _Of course._

"What are you two doing in here, let's go partay!" He shouts and grabs both of our arms, dragging us out of the room.

When I reach the bottom of the stairs I'm amazed at the amount of people that arrived in the five minutes that me and Iz spent upstairs.

It seems like the whole damn school came to this party. _My party._

I push through the bodies of strangers and finally reach the backyard, where there are _even more_ people here. The pool looks absolutely filled to the brim. I spot Jace in the water and he climbs out and walks toward me.

The way the water drips off his body makes him look absolutely delicious. I absolutely want to devour him.

"Hello? Earth to Clary," Jace says while snapping his fingers in my face. I shake my head, blink my eyes, and say "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

" _I said_ why aren't you wet yet?" He says in an irritated tone. If he only knew how wet I actually was.

I remove the thought from my head and instead say "I wanted to play a few games first, but if you insist.." I begin to pull my coverup off and I see Jace's eyes widen.

 _ **Jace's POV**_

Holy mother of god she's gorgeous.

Watching her take that swimsuit coverup off ignited something deep inside of me that I've never felt before.

It's clearly obvious she doesn't want to get in the pool yet so I say "no, it's okay… I was thinking truth or dare."

I see her relax slightly and at that moment, I look at Clary, and I realize just how beautiful clary is. I take her hand, look into her eyes, and just as I'm about to kiss her, _Kaelie_ jumps right in between us and grabs me by the hand.

"I'm sorry _carly,_ but me and Jace have business to attend to," Kaelie says in disgustingly sweet voice.

Clary is _fuming._

 _ **Clary's POV**_

THIS BITCH!

How _dare_ she just jump in between us when we were clearly having a moment!?

I swear, one day… she will pay for this.

I look up at Jace with questioning eyes, wondering what he has to say about this. He just looks at me, then at Kaelie, then back at me.. And as she drags him away, he doesn't pull back from her. He follows her.

It feels like I've been punched in the gut. This hurts but I refuse to let Jace or that bitch Kaelie know that they've affected me.

"TRUTH OR DARE IN THE LIVING ROO, IN FIVE MINUTES!" I shout, earning cheers from the huge crowd of people outside.

I turn to go outside but as I do, I hear someone yell "Clary, wait up!" I groan internally but put on a fake smile as I turn to face Sebastian.

 _ **Sebastian's POV**_

Thank God for Kaelie, if it wasn't for her, Jace would've kissed her.

I thought about interrupting them myself, but when I saw Kaelie snarl and make her way towards them.. I decided to sit back and watch what happens.

When I heard Clary make her little announcement about truth or dare, I knew that was my cue.

I catch Clary just as she's about to go inside, when she turns towards me with her smile… I know something is wrong. I figure I'm not thinking straight and shake the thought from my head. "Am i invited to play truth or dare, or is it only your little band of friends?" I ask her. "Sure, but you better hurry up, the game is about to begin," She says in a tight voice.

She turns and struts away from me.

Lord, that ass.

I lick my lips and follow her.

 _It's showtime._

 **Seriously guys, I should go to sleep. I know this chapter ended in a sort of cliffhanger. TeeHee *laughs evilly* The next chapter will have more feelings and it will unveil some things about our characters. Well until next time!**

 **~Makayla!**


End file.
